A Transforming Life REWRITE
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: Yes I have rewritten the story and I think it is better now. The summary is on the inside. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am rewriting the story. **

**Oh! This story will be taking place in the 2007 movie. When the Autobots come to earth and yadda blah ECT...**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE OC!**

**Here is the summary:**

_**Summary:**____**What if the Allspark was damaged before the Transformers came to Earth in search for Sam Witwicky. What if a piece of the Allspark broke off and landed in Africa? And a little girl found it. What if that little girl's life changed because of that simple piece? Read on to find out.**_

**And now on with the NEW CHAPTER! 8D**

_**Chapter One**_

A tall dark skinned girl stepped into the class room and headed over to the teacher. She was wearing a turtle neck sweater and dark blue jeans with black and white trainers. Her back-pack on her back, with a note in her hand. Her head was plaited and the long black braids that stopped at around her waist were held out of her face by a black hair band that had a white bow on the side. At the end of each braid was a blue bead. The beads clicked against each other as she walked. The teacher that had been reading a magazine looked up from it and to the new girl.

"How may I help you?" The teacher asked and took the note that was held out to him. Reading it he nodded and motioned her to find a spot to sit down.

There were little kids in the class. The only kids in the class were those that preferred not to wait outside for the first bell to ring. She made her way to the first row of desks and sat near the window. She took her back pack off and took out a book. '_The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Drawn Treader_'.

Zipping her bag back up she turned to open to the bookmarked page and continued reading where she had left off. As she finished one page the first bell had rung and few students began to enter the class. Keeping her head focused on the book she tried to ignore or appear invisible to the rest of the class. After a few minutes the final bell rang and the rest of the students walked in and went to their seats. It appeared no one liked sitting in the front row.

The teacher stood up and silenced the entire class with a bang of the magazine that he had been reading.

"Okay listen up you lot! We have a new student joining us today. Miss would you please stand up and introduce yourself." He motioned to her and instantly the entire class turned to the new girl. She gave a shuddered sigh that shook her frame slightly before lightly closing the book and standing up. She kept her gaze in down casted as she turned enough for the class to see her side.

"..I'm Mwulangi…and yeah…" She spoke softly and sat back down. Her body twitched slightly but calmed when the teacher took the classes attention and continued with some work that they were given. Mwulangi re-opened her book and continued to read it. She then felt a slight tug on her braids and turned swiftly to the person who had tugged on her braids. The beads clicked lightly.

Mwulangi turned to the face of a dirty blonde boy that totally screamed surfer boy. She looked at anything except for his eyes. So she looked slight above his nose so it looked like she was looking at him.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hi..." She spoke softly.

"I'm Miles and this is meh best bud Sam." He pointed to the boy next to him that was busy sparing as many glances to a girl that was sitting with a jock in the back. Miles noted this and jabbed the boy slightly in his side. Sam gave a small yelp before turning to the offended jabber.

"Dude what the hell?" He hissed. Miles only pointed to Mwulangi. Sam looked to her and waved with a small smile.

"Oh uhh...hi..."

"Hi…" She greeted back softly and watched as Sam went back to glancing obviously to the girl in the back. Mwulangi followed his gazed and saw the girl. She sighed before turning back to Miles.

"Nice to meet you both…" She spoke and turned back into her desk and continued reading.

After about 45 minutes the bell went off and the students all got up and left. Mwulangi stood from her desk and placed her back pack on her back and placed the bookmark in between the pages that she was busy with. She left the class last and was instantly pulled into an arm hold as Miles placed his arm over her shoulders and grinned goofily. Mwulangi's deep brown eyes widen as she the boy did this.

"Hey, Mwulu! What's your next class?" The boy smiled and looked at her expectantly. Mwulangi stared at him before sticking her hand into her jean's pocket and pulling out her schedule.

"Math…"

"Cool that's what I have! See ya Sam!" Miles waved to the boy before dragging Mwulangi off. Mwulangi noted that Sam waved back before simply walking the other way.

It was now lunch and Miles had somehow found Mwulangi after they split at Math and now he dragged her over to where Sam and he usually sat. Mwulangi looked to the boy so confused as to why the boy was so friendly to her. This boy was very persistent. Mwulangi had tried to free her wrist from her grasp but no such luck. She had told him that she is fine with sitting alone but the boy simply disagreed.

"Hey Sam!" Said boy looked up from his food and waved to Miles and the girl he was dragging along. Once Miles and sat her down along with himself Sam spoke.

"So How is your first day here?" Sam spoke with a friendly smile.

"Oh…It is alright…I guess..." She spoke as she cast her gaze to the table.

"You have anything to eat?" Miles asked as he noted the girl not have anything, he had his own bagged lunch along with Sam. Mwulangi simply shook her head.

"I'm not hungry…" She casted them the tiniest of smiles before taking her book out and continued reading from where she left off. Miles and Sam shared a glance before shrugging and eating their own lunches. They talked and had her join some of their conversations as Lunch progressed. Sam had said that if he was able to get an A on his presentation tomorrow then his father would get him a new car grantee. Mwulangi had said her good lucks to him and he smiled and thanked her. The rest of day was smooth. Mwulangi had the final two periods with Sam so she sat with him seeing as she sat next to an empty place. She noted how often he would spare glances to the girl in the back who seemed to sit always with the same jock. Maybe they're dating? Mwulangi could only guess.

It was the end of school and all were making their way home. Mwulangi walked past those that were making their way to their way of transportation or walked to their homes that were close by. Mwulangi saw Sam go over his father's car. She gave a sigh before turning in front of her and walking past he girl that Sam had been looking at and her jock friends.

Mwulangi walked down the sidewalk and continued walking a great long distance. She stopped outside an Animal rescue centre and walked inside. She was greeted by the staff and she smiled back to them. Walking she stopped at a door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A female voice answered and Mwulangi opened the door softly and slipped in. A woman was feeding a baby monkey through a bottle. The woman was seated on her desk and a little bed was in the corner of the lovely office. The window showed a monkey pen behind her. The woman was of light skin and had chin length waved brown hair and bright hazel eyes. She was dressed in a white lab coat with a black pants and a white dress shirt under. Her name tag read, Susan.

The lady looked up from her feeding and smiled.

"Oh Mwulu! How was school?" Susan smiled brightly and motioned the girl with her head to take a seat. Mwulangi bowed her head before taking a seat and smiling up at the lady.

"Oh it was okay. I think I made two friends…Even if they are boys..." She muttered the last part but Susan picked it up and grinned knowingly.

"Cute or hot?"

"Mom!" The dark skinned girl cried as her cheeks darkened and she could feel herself grow hot with embarrassment.

"It's a question no need to fluff up." Susan laughed at her daughter's reaction, said girl grumbled before dropping her head onto the table with a light thud.

"Oi…" Mwulangi muttered as the woman next to her continued to laugh at her expense.

**And there we have a new Chapter 1! I hope you all liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for Chapter 2!**

The Next Day Mwulangi was dropped off by her mother and made just in time for the first bell to ring. Today she had on a black turtle neck, white jeans, and black pumps. Her hair was in a low ponytail and the braids were plated together to form on braid. She had one sleeve pulled up as she shuffled then books that were in her other arm. Stopping at the stairs she set her bag down on the step and kneeled down and started placing the books in her bag.

"Hey! New girl!" Mwulangi finished her packing and zipped her bag and completely ignored the call. She threw the bag over her shoulders and pulled her rolled up sleeve down and started scaling up the stairs.

"Hey! You do NOT Walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Mwulangi was tempted to run to her homeroom but that thought was set to flames when someone grabbed her arm harshly and jerked her back. She gave out a squeak before shutting her eyes and raising her other arm over her head, in a form of defence. Chuckling sounded around her and as she peeked she found herself being held by that jock that she had seen yesterday and seems his friends were with him. He then saw the girl he was with walk up the stairs and she hoped the girl would help her. Said girl looked at the jock and when she saw Mwulangi the girl turned to the jock.

"Trent! Let her go!" Said boy gave a chuckle but before he let Mwulangi go he growled softly into her ear.

"This isn't over." He roughly threw her down and went over to the girl that had stopped them and wrapped his arm around her and left with her and his friends. Mwulangi watched their figures disappear down the hall. It was the final bell that brought her out of her though and she shot up and ran. She was a fast runner so she made their just as the final students walked in. She sighed heavily and her body twitched again as she sighed. It was an interesting way to start a morning for her.

It was once again lunch and she was sitting with Miles and Sam as the two went on with their usual business and she herself was busy reading while the two went on. Sam was going over what he was going to do with his presentation today. As the bell rang Mwulangi wished him more luck and went to her class.

Science

After that she had Technology 101 and then finally History.

"See you in History Sam…Good luck…" She smiled softly before exiting to her class and the other two waved to her retreating figure before they themselves retreated to their class.

Stepping into Science Mwulangi went over to her seat in the first row near the window. She noted that all her classes disliked sitting in the front row. She sat with Sam in the second row in History so that was the only class that she does not sit in front.

She pulled out her note book and got a pen ready. As the class filled in the teacher entered last since she stood at the door making sure all her students were in before she closed the door.

"Okay Class," The teacher walked to the board as she spoke. "Today we are continuing on Living Organisms and their characteristics. And if there is time we will discuss the different groups of living groups." And off the teacher went with teaching the class. Mwulangi made notes as the lesson progressed.

* * *

Finally it was History. Mwulangi walked into class and sat at her usual place and waited for Sam to come. The teacher said that she would do her presentation next week seeing that she had only been at school for one day. Mwulangi agreed to this and will do so. Just as the warning bell rang Sam came in and sat down at his place next to her.

"Okay class!" The teacher called as the class settled down. "Today you shall present your genealogy projects."

After sometime students went up one by one and then as the end of school approached it was finally Sam's turn. The boy went up and was a twitching mess and the majority of students laughed at him. Mwulangi turned her head slightly and looked over the class that were laughing. When she spotted the jock that she encountered this morning she diverted her gaze back to the front of her and tried to focus on Sam's attempt to sell some of the heirlooms from his grandfather.

Mwulangi gave a long exasperated sigh at the boy's fatal attempts.

Sam had quickly asked Mwulangi to stay behind and wait for him, she questioned why and when he said he wanted her to just wait she sighed and complied. So here she was, standing by the door as she watched Sam try and get a better mark for his project from their teacher. Mwulangi was tempted to leave but she had a long distance to walk so just catching a few rest points won't hurt.

She snapped her to the boy as he ran out the door crying out that he had gotten an A-, Sam in the process of running out had grabbed Mwulangi's wrist and dragged her along with him.

"Sam!" She squeaked out. He kept on going until he burst through the doors. This caused Mwulangi's momentum to through her into his back and land on top of him as he crashed to the ground. She rolled off of him and sat up while holding her head. Her eyes were dazed as she groaned. Sam was groaning on the ground but pushed himself up and looked to Mwulangi. He chuckled and grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that Luna…" Mwulangi brushed it off and grinned slightly back. She still had no clue as to why he called her Luna. She had asked him before but ever since he saw her and started hanging it seemed to develop. She stood up and dusted her surprisingly still white jeans and pulled Sam up with her. She waved and started walking off.

"Well I better get going Sam…See ya."

"Wait Mwulangi!" She stopped and turned to the boy.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you would want to hang with me and Miles today at a lake party." Mwulangi shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sam but I have to say no…" she gave the boy a small smile before walking away. Sam simply waved after her and went to his father who was waiting for his son to come there and show the A that he had gotten for his car.

**And here is Chapter 2!**

**Please note that I do not own Transformers and only My OC. Thank you! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! HERE WE GO!**

Mwulangi had walked over to her mother once again and when they reached home, Mwulangi dropped her bag in the dining room where she would do her homework and made her way up the stairs. Turning to the left and walking to the second door on the right Mwulangi turned the handle and walked into the room.

Her bedroom; Cream coloured walls, a Queen sized bed, a chestnut drawer, a nightstand of same wood, another door that led to her closet and another that led to her private bathroom. She stepped in and sat on the bed that had white sheets and lavender pillows. The blanket was folded up neatly and sat at the end of the bed as a cat slept onto of it. Said cat was grey with a white under belly and white tipped tail. Mwulangi reached over and petted the cat's head gently.

"Mrrrreeeooow~" The cat said loudly as it leaned into the touch and stretched. The cat opened its bright blue eyes and looked to its owner.

"Hey Bell…" Mwulangi said as the cat stood up and the tiny bell went _tink _softly to the cat's movement. The cat was given this bell since said cat loved sneaking up on people. Mwulangi stood up again before the cat could hop into her lap; this earned a huge meow from the feline as it whined to its owner. Mwulangi rolled her eyes and scooped the cat up in her arms and held it in one arm while opening the door to her bathroom.

It was the weekend the next day so Mwulangi got up early and dressed herself in a white turtle neck shirt, deep blue jean mid-thigh shorts, black-white splattered knee high socks and black-red trainers. She allowed her hair free and kept them out of her face with a deep red hair band that had a skull on the right side. The turtle necks sweater's sleeves widened at the ends and went over her hands.

"Off we go to explore…" She spoke softly to the Labrador retriever that stood at the door wagging its tail and leash in its mouth. Giggling she kneeled beside the dog and took the leash from his mouth and hooked it to his collar. She opened the door and called into the house.

"Mom! I'm taking Buster for a walk!"

"Okay Sweetie! Be safe!" Mwulangi smiled before closing the door and heading down the walk path with Buster in front of her. She had not yet explored her new neighbourhood, so the walk will help her a little.

Walking on the sidewalk with Buster trotting on in front of her brought some of her nerves to rest. She held the leash with one hand while the other was swing at her side. She walked and listened as her beads clacked rhythmically around her. She then began to hum something. Her hips swaying lightly to the beat as she did so. She kept walking and but gasped softly when she saw Sam across the street riding a girl bike and a yellow Camaro was following him. It was obvious that the Camaro was following him considering that said Camaro was driving along to sidewalk after the boy. Mwulangi stopped Buster and watched as Sam tripped and fell in front of that girl that stopped the jocks from trying anything.

Mwulangi gathered whatever courage or adrenaline she had and boldly decided to cross the road and follow Sam. Buster was trotting next to her as she followed Sam in jog as he turned and seemed to turn off into a car graveyard. She saw a police mustang enter from the other side of the lot and the Camaro seemed to disappear. She watched as Sam jumped off the girl bike and seemed relieved to see the car. Buster thought otherwise.

Buster was growling at the sight of the Mustang and this peeked Mwulangi's curiosity. She slowly inched forward after hushing the growling dog. Buster complied but kept his guard up over his owner. Mwulangi had gotten close enough and gasped softly as the police car transformed. She quickly pulled Buster along with her behind a pillar and watched as the transformation was completed and flinched as Sam tried to get away only to be flung into the windshield of one car. Mwulangi then watched as the police car bot started ordering.

"Are you Ladiesman217?" The bot shouts.

"I don't know what you're…" Sam tried to say but the bot grew angry and annoyed and yelled once again.

"Are you Ladiesman217?!"

"Yeah…" Sam finally replied meekly.

"Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses!?"

Sam gave a yell and he quickly leaped off the car and away from the bot. Said bot growled and flipped the car that Sam was on. Mwulangi turned to the entrance and saw the girl drive in on her scooter. Buster was barking mad at this point and was unfortunately gaining the attention of the police bot. Sam noted this too and made his way to Mwulangi and the girl. Mwulangi was already heading to girl but Sam beat her to the punch when he tackled her off his scooter. While she hissing at him, Sam quickly pointed to the bot that was running and skids into the girls view. Her eyes grew wide and she got up along with Sam. Sam held onto her and grabbed Mwulangi, who was surprised that the boy even saw her. Buster was already running ahead of them at the end of his leash. Just when they thought the bot was going to get an old Camaro swerved out and knocked the bots feet out from under him and then swerved around the teens and dog before coming to a stop and opening the door.

"I think he wants us to get in…" Buster had barked and instantly jumped into the back seat and dragged Mwulangi in with him as she crashed into the very seat and almost knocked her head against the closed door on the other side.

"What are you crazy!?" The girl hissed at him.

"C'mon! Don't you wanna look back on this and be able to say you were able to get in?" Sam was trying to get her in as quick as possible. When the bot car was almost to his feet the girl agreed and leaped into the passenger's seat and Sam into the driver's.

The Camaro started its engine and hit it. It went past the bot car and said bot car gave a roar before transforming into its car form and chasing after the Camaro and its occupants.

**There we go. Now I'll see you all in chapter 4! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4~!**

Mwulangi was hugging Buster as the car was dodging and trying to get the bot car off their tail. With a mighty turn and swerve they lost in and were now backed in a dead end in reverse and the car had turned off its lights and engine. Sam and the girl were twitching (Sam) and nervously trying to get the car started as they watched the police bot drive slowly past the entrance to their dead end. The Camaro slowly turned on its engine and when the police car had stopped it lights turned on and it floored it.

Mwulangi screamed when they were all dumped outside the building and onto sand. The bot car was closing in and they all watched as the Camaro transformed into a robot and took a tackle from the police car that transformed in mid leap. As they were duelling, the police car ejected something from his chest. They watched as the thing turned out to be a freaky looking small bot. They all screamed and Buster started barking. Mwulangi pulled Buster away and began running with the girl while Sam was the only one not fast enough. He fell down a slope while the girl ran off to a shed that was nearby. Mwulangi was keeping Buster from attacking the bot and accidently biting same in the process by holding his leash. She gave a grunt and yelled at the dog.

"Buster! HEEL!" The dog instantly stopped and backed up to sit next to his angered owner. His head was low and ears pressed back as he whined softly. Mwulangi huffed then looked to the bot that was staring at her. She shivered under its gaze but then let out a scream as the bot suddenly launched from Sam and onto her chest, where it seemed to nuzzle and…purr? Mwulangi was instantly freaked out to the max and she tried to push the bot off of her. Then the girl came back and she was armed.

Chainsaw

"Get off!" She cried out and started hacking at the small robot. The bot fell off of Mwulangi and continued to get hacked at. They watched as the head off the bot detached and tried to crawl away.

"Yeah…not so tough when you're just a head huh?" Same spoke as he went and kicked the bots head. Mwulangi was breathing heavily as Buster was comforting her. The girl moved over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mwulangi looked up the girl.

"You okay?" Mwulangi held her hand and made a 'so-so' movement before getting up and thanking the girl for the support.

"I'm Mikeala by the way…" Mwulangi gave a shaken smile.

"I'm Mwulangi…" They turned to the Camaro robot as he stood from and walked closer to them.

"W…What is it?" Mikeala asked softly.

"It's a robot. Like a super advance robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

Mwulangi sat in the back while Sam and Mikeala sat in the front. When Sam had questioned Mikeala why she doesn't just sit in the driver's seat, her response is what got a giggle out of Mwulangi.

"Sam, he's driving." Mikeala said. Then Sam somehow got Mikeala to sit on his lap as a tip on safety. Mwulangi snorted to herself at that. But then Mikeala just had to ask the question.

"Sam…why, if he's a super advance robot, does he turn into this old piece of crap?..." She tried to hush down her tone but that proved impossible as the car braked, threw open he's door and three the teens and dog out of the car. Mwulangi landed hard on her bum as Buster fell on top of her. She tuned the other teens out as Sam went on about how 4 000 dollars was driving away. When their arguing silenced and Mikeala gasped Mwulangi turned and her eyes widen at the brand new 2009 Camaro came to a stop before them and opened its doors for them.

Buster gave a bark before literally diving into the back seat and Mwulangi, who evidently was still holding the leash was brought crashing in after him, this time she actually managed to hit her head on the closed door and hissed in slight pain as she glared at the dog. Sam got in the driver's seat this time and Mikeala sat in the passenger's seat. Once the doors were closed the new Camaro took off down the road and took the teens and dog where ever.

The Camaro parked at an Observatory and allowed the teens out. Sam and Mikeala got out and Mikeala instinctively went and held Sam's hand. Mwulangi stepped out and watched Buster as he hopped out and held his head low. Mwulangi had given him a piece of her mind on how he was continuously getting her head hit. The dog just whined through the entire scolding and Mwulangi dully noted that her seat was getting warmer, but she simply thought it was because she was sitting at the same spot without moving.

The teens turned their heads to the sky and watched as four meteors broke through the earth's atmosphere and crash in different spots. One of the meteors landed in the field nearby where the teens stood and watched as a metal being with blue eyes stepped out from the crater that had formed and looked to them before jogging off.

The Camaro made an odd noise and opened his doors again and the teens got in. Buster once again leaped in but without dragging Mwulangi in like the last time. Once the teens and dog were settled the Camaro closed his doors and drove away from the Observatory and back to the town. While on this drive Sam turned back to Mwulangi and noted how she was rubbing her arm slightly and looked deep in thought.

"Hey Luna…Are you okay?" This brought Mwulangi out of whatever thoughts she was in, turning to the boy she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah Sam…just a little shaken up is all…" She held a sudden shudder when she felt the seat under vibrate from the purr of comfort that the car was giving. The other teens over looked this as they were too busy chatting amongst themselves. All stilled as the Camaro turned into an abandoned alleyway. This is where the Camaro stopped and allowed the teens to exit him.

Then there was the powerful roar of engines.

**I hope you like this Chapter! See you in Chapter 5! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I present to you Chapter 5!**

Mwulangi was the last to get out and flinched slightly at the sound of powerful engines. Turning she looked as a yellow-lime Search and Rescue H2 Hummer, a black GMC Topkick truck and an silver Pontiac Solstice enter the front of the alley but snapped her head to the other side as she, Sam and Mikeala watched as a large blue-red flamed decal Peterbuilt Semi-truck rolled to a stop before them. Sam was standing in front of it and Mwulangi gave a squeak when the truck began to break apart and build up. She took a step back as the transformation went on and soon the other cars were transforming as well. Mwulangi unfortunately stepped back and Buster decided to run behind which cause her to trip over him and fall once again back on her arse.

The girl gave a whimper and her face darkened at the deep chuckles that sounded. She glared at Buster as he sat in front of her, wagging his tail and tongue hanging out from his mouth in a goofy smile. She gave a soft, practiced growl and said dog instantly lowered his head. She huffed before turning her attention back to the largest of the five bots that have transformed. He was looking at Sam intently before speaking.

"Are you Samuel J. Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"

"They know your name…" Mikeala whispered to Sam.

"Yeah…" Sam said meekly.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." The large bot stood to his full height as he said this. Then the yellow H2 Hummer bot spoke up.

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Mwulangi looked to him then back to the large mech and sighed before closing her eyes and leaning onto Buster as he decided on sitting next to her. Buster didn't seem to mind but he did shift slightly so that his owner was comfortable. Mwulangi opened her eyes again as the large bot started talking.

"I am Optimus Prime. Allow me to introduce you to my team…This is Ratchet, my CMO." The yellow H2 Hummer bot, Ratchet sniffed the air a bit then spoke with what could only be interest.

"The boy's phenomenal levels say he wishes to mate with the female." Sam coughed slightly and Mikeala looked away and rubbed her head slightly. Mwulangi was laughing her still aching arse off. If only the bot knew what that piece of information does to a boy, and no less saying it publicly! Oh Mwulangi was having a good holler of laughs before she calmed down and leaned back onto Buster who was wagging his tail greatly, glad that his owner was happy.

"Next is my Second in command, Jazz." Mwulangi turned and watched as the silver bot did some sort of flip before saying.

"This looks like a cool place ta kick it." Mwulangi raised both of her brows in interest as the bot had a gangsta feel about his voice. She liked it. It reminded her of something.

"Where…Where did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked. Mwulangi also wanted to know.

"We learned earth's languages through the world wide web."

"Of course…" Mwulangi sighed but then her face darkened once more when the bots looked to her. She had her eyes closed so she hoped they would move on.

"Moving on...This is my Weapons Specialist, Ironhide." He said pointing to the black GMC bot. Ironhide cracked his joints before giving his hands a shake then wham! Pulled out fat-ass huge cannons and pointed them at the teens. Mwulangi instantly flinched away from the cannons and Buster went into a huge barking fit.

"Feeling lucky, punks…?" He questioned tauntingly. _Dirty Harry_, Mwulangi thought as she hushed the barking mad dog.

"Buster, Shut it!" She growled slightly and the dog instantly silenced but kept his guard up.

"Easy Ironhide…" Optimus warned the black bot who looked to Mwulangi before retracting his cannons as he said.

"I was just kiddin', just wanted to show them my cannons…"

"And what nice cannons they are…" Mwulangi squeaked up, just to show that she noted that he meant no harm. Ironhide looked at her before nodding and grinned slightly. Mwulangi gave a small smile before turning back to Optimus as he pointed at the final bot, the Camaro.

"And your guardian, Bumblebee." Said bot hopped on the spot slightly then did some boxing moves as he played a clip.

"_Check the rep, second to none…_" Cute was all Mwulangi thought about his display.

"So you're my guardian?" Sam asked and Bumblebee nodded.

"His vocal processor was damaged…" Ratchet shot a red beam directly at Bumblebee's throat and said bot coughed and waved a hand at the mech and shook his head. "…I'm still working on them."

Mwulangi turned to Optimus as Mikeala asked a question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why are you here?"

Mwulangi was sitting inside Ironhide with Buster in the passenger seat and his head outside the window. Ironhide was following Optimus as he followed Bumblebee to Sam's house. Mwulangi smiled as she watched Buster before she looked out the driver's window and thought what she was going to tell her mom.

'_Sorry I'm late mom! I was caught in the middle of some aliens and things ran late! Oh and we might be targets for the enemies! So how was your day?_' She snorted slightly at how _that_ was going to turn out.

"What's wrong femme?" She jumped slightly at the deep voice but calmed as she remembered who she was sitting.

"Nothing Ironhide…I was just thinking what I'm going to tell my mom…I mean…I know you guys have to be a secret and all but it's my mom and-"

"Let me just stop you right there femme. Ah know of that. You can tell your femme creator and make sure she keeps it a secret if it puts your nerves to rest. If anything happens, the Autobots will be there to protect ya and your family. Okay" She could tell he was trying to be comforting. She smiled at his attempt and nodded.

"Thanks Ironhide…I'll try that and see if she blows up on me…" She giggled.

"Wait…your creators _blow up_?!" Ironhide asked in horror. Mwulangi thought of what he meant then realization hit her and she laughed and shook her head.

"No! It's an expression! Not actually blowing up! But more like asking tons of questions at once or going into a fit that one finds it hard to understand the person." She tried to explain. Her giggles increased as the bot responded with a simple.

"Oh…" Mwulangi smiled greatly and Buster barked at her. She looked to the dog and saw he was pointing his snout forward. She turned to the front and watched as the line off cars went to and alleyway behind the house. She stepped out and Buster simply leaped out of the open window and it sounded like he scratched something. She apologised to the shuddering car before hooking Buster's leash to his collar and pulling him along with her to where Mikeala was being told by Sam that she and Mwulangi must watch the Autobots. When he ran into the back yard Mwulangi turned to Mikeala as she sighed and looked back at her.

"Did…did he ask us to keep freaking huge robots under our thumbs?" Mwulangi questioned and sighed when Mikeala simply nodded her head in despair. They both tensed when the sounds of gears shifting sounded, turning the watched as Optimus transformed and was making his way over the fence. They watched as the other Autobots did the same and followed their leader. Mikeala and Mwulangi both shared a look before running into the back yard with Buster running ahead of them.

**And there you go! Chapter 5! See ya'll in Chapter 6!**

**Prowl: What no witty banter? You don't even leave funny comments here anymore!**

**IA: Hey! STOP BEING OUT OF CHARACTER!**

**Prowl: I'LL BE OUT OF CHARACTER IF I WANT!**

**Jazz: okay…while they are going on. Ironhide's Apprentice does not own transformers.**

**Ratchet: And don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Ironhide: Or meet the business end of my cannons!**

**Ratchet: *throws wrench***

**Ironhide: OW! OKAY I'LL JUST STOMP ON THEM!**

**Ratchet: *throws another wrench***

**Ironhide: FINE! I'LL DO NOTHING!**

**Ratchet: *grins triumphantly***

**Ironhide: **_**but blow them up….**_

**Ratchet: *heard him then attacks him in a rain of wrenches***

**Ironhide: OOOOOOWWWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 AHOY!**

For robot beings that could live for a very long time they sure are impatient. Mwulangi knew people that were impatient but the Autobots just topped her list. There was a scene where Sam's dog, Mojo, had ran out and ever so pointedly made it a point to mark Ironhide as his territory. '_Why Ironhide? Weren't the others good enough?_' Mwulangi giggled but then had to hold Buster back as the dog went into Alpha mode. This is when a male dog, when in the presence of another male will by any mean fight the other male until one submits. And since the size difference was enough Buster had a tendency to make smaller dogs his bitch. Yeah he da Alpha and Buster makes it clear to the other.

"Buster! Heel!" She hissed at the dog when he was giving into barking, luckily she stopped him from barking. The dog whined in protest and when Mwulangi growled at him he lowered his head and backed up with his tail in between his legs. Jazz was standing near and watched this he looked to the femme and felt something that he just couldn't put his finger on.

Sam had just ran back into the house with his taco bell dog in his arm and Mikeala and Mwulangi were trying to gain some control over the backyard chaos. Mwulangi turned and watched as Mikeala was picked up by Optimus and carried to Sam's bedroom window. When she saw him turn to her she placed her hand on her hip and wagged a finger in a 'no-no' way.

"Hu-uh, don't even think about it Optimus Prime…" The bot paused as he was about to reach her but still scooped her up in one hand, Buster hopped onto the hand when he saw his owner being lifted. Optimus was a very persistent bot. She held onto his thumb and when she was just in front of Sam's bedroom window she hopped in and was followed by Buster. She pointed to the dog with a heated glare and said dog gave a small whine before sitting on the spot and shutting his mouth. She nodded and petted his head before tying the leash around the leg of the bed and went over to Sam as he instructed them to do a clean sweep of the area for the glasses that they Autobots need. Mwulangi tuned the two out as Sam went on about his treasure box and what not.

Sam went over to the window and his form instantly deflated as he was about to go in another hissy fit. Mwulangi came over to the window and saw that the Autobots had made Sam's backyard their truck stop. Sam was hissing and hissing and not to mention, twitching greatly. Mwulangi looked to the teen for a bit as he stormed back into the room. Mikeala looked up from where she was and said to Sam.

"Sam…Sam! He's back." She said in a hushed voice since his parents shouldn't know that two girls and dog were in his room. But the Autobots weren't helping. They were making such quakes and such that when Optimus ordered them to be fall back. Ratchet had run into electrical wires and fell into a next door green house, his little fall cause a mini earthquake to rattle the Witwicky home and the power to go out. Mwulangi gasped softly when the lights went out and she moved over to the window. Buster gave a whine and was about to bark but Mwulangi quickly held the dog's mouth shut.

"Sam?" Everyone froze when Sam's parents called for him and sounded like they were coming up the stairs.

Sam had run over to the window and was yelling in a hushed whisper for Ratchet to turn off the light. He even told Ironhide to tell the doc bot to do so.

"Sam?" The door knob jiggled.

"Sam? Why is this door locked? You know there are no locked doors in my house mister."

"Come one Sam!" His mother cried out.

"I'm going to start counting."

"You know he's going to start counting!"

"One…"

"Oh lord…here he goes." Sam's mom said as his father began counting. Mikeala hid away while Mwulangi took Buster and hid away as well.

"Two…Three…Here I come!" But before Sam's father could barge in like a battering ram Sam quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

"What's with all the yelling?" Sam asked his parents.

"Sam what were you doing up here? We called you like 5 times."

"You weren't calling you were screaming at me." And Sam went on about his space and boundaries.

"Oh for God's sake why you so defensive…were you…masturbating?" This earned a horrified and disgusted look from both males and Mikeala and Mwulangi were keeping their giggles to themselves.

"What?! No! Mom! NO!"

"Judy! That's a father-son thing! You can't just!"

"Okay! We don't have to call it that if it makes you feel uncomfortable…we can call it Sam's happy time!"

"What…? Happy…?" Sam looked horrified even further.

"Or my special alone time." Judy was going to continue until Ron brought up something.

"No Judy! Anyways Sam what was that light?"

"What light?"

"We saw a light coming from this room under the door."

"Well you have two lights in your hands."

"That's not it." Sam's father started walking into the room and looking around. He went into the bathroom saying that they had seen a light coming from this room. Suddenly a shock ran through the entire house once again and Sam's father found himself in the bathroom saying it was an aftershock and how much he hated them.

Next he got out of the bath tub and looked out the window.

"Aww…Awww would you look at the yard? The yard's a mess!" He complained. He suddenly flinched and cried out.

"Acki!" He investigated with his hand torch and called to Judy.

"Judy! Better call the City! We have a blown transformer! Power poles sparking around the place! Gone! Trashed!" He said as he retreated back into the room, oblivious to the Cybertorians that were pressed up against the Witwicky home. When his parents then refused to leave until they knew what their son was doing that's when Mikeala stepped out and Buster decided to make his owner known as well. The dog barked loudly which forced Mwulangi to squeak and stand up as the dog ran out from their hiding spot.

"Hi…" Mwulangi said as she and Mikeala waved.

"We're friends of Sam…from school…"

"And I heard Sam had a dog so I brought mine…" Mwulangi lied straight out as she rubbed her arm slightly and her cheeks darkened and Mikeala gave a giggle as his parents were giving him props.

"Boy you two are gorgeous!" Judy simply straight out said.

"Mom where is my backpack?"

"Oh it's in the kitchen." Sam thanked her quick before running to the kitchen, Mikeala following close behind. Mwulangi walked by and heard Sam's father say that Buster was a real dog, which earned him a swat to the head from Sam's mother as she said that Mojo is dog. She giggled then stepped into the living room and next to Mikeala. When Sam came out of the kitchen and His parents made it down the stairs suddenly men in black suits and so forth came storming in and around the house.

"What the?!" Sam's father cried out. Mwulangi inched over to Mikeala and Sam as Buster was growling at the unknown men.

**And there you go! Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I present to you Chapter 7!**

Mwulangi tensed greatly as she held Buster back from the men as he was growling and snarling at the men in suits. The one man that had stood a little too close to Buster almost lost his pants to the mad dog. Buster got pretty smug after that.

The leader, she was guessing here, stepped out and started talking about something fishy and organisation that the Witwicky were running and whatever. Next he got a guy to come out and hand him the scanner. Mwulangi tensed as the scanner went over Sam's parents and gave only low blimps. When it went over Buster (don't ask why he did that.) it went slightly haywire. The moment it passed over Mwulangi it went overboard, like ready to explode over board. The man, Seymour Simmons, tossed her a look before continuing a scan over Mikeala, which only went slightly crazy and went haywire over Sam. After doing so the man grew a wide grin and turned to the men.

"Bag 'Em and Tag 'Em Boys!" He order and immediately there was a catch pole that took Buster. Then another catch pole was around his neck to keep the beast of dag in check as the he snapped at the restraints and the men. Mwulangi gave a cry as she was roughly pulled by a man and a man pulled her wrists behind her back and cuffed them not too gently. While Mikeala and Sam were sent our kicking and scream Mwulangi gave a yelp as the man simply lifted her over his should and she was there hanging on his shoulder as he held her by the legs. She felt her cheeks darken and she tensed greatly when a hand brushed over her arse.

Giving a squeak she was thrown into a van that Sam and Mikeala were thrown in and watched as they led Buster and Mojo off into a van while Sam's parents were thrown in another van. Seems those vans weren't going the way that the teens were going. Mwulangi was adjusting her position as Sam and Mikeala sat before her.

"So, tell me what you guys now about aliens." Simmons turned to the teens he had just taken captive. Mwulangi had her eyes downcast. Sam and Mikeala were glaring daggers at the man before them.

"Aliens? Like men on Mars? Little green men?" Sam snorted as he lied. Simmons then glared at the kid and threatened him.

"Hey! You can't just talk to him like! That!" Mikeala pitched up and instantly the man had his gaze on her.

"Ah. And you are one to talk." Then he went on about Mikeala's criminal record, and how criminals were so hot. Mwulangi was tempted to throw up right then and there but kept it in. Suddenly the van came to an sudden stop when a large foot came down in front of the black SUV and next thing the roof was torn off. While the Seymour guy stayed calm the driver and his partner was screaming his head off like a banshee. They all looked up at the stern face of Optimus Prime.

"It was a mistake to take the children." His deep voice boomed. When Seymour started talking gibberish (in my opinion) Optimus grew very angry.

"Get out of the car."

"Whoa wait-"

"**NOW!**" Seymour lifted his hands above his hand and both he and his partner got out of the car while Mikeala happened to pick her cuffs and was currently picking Sam's. Once she was done she went over to Mwulangi and proceeded to unlock her cuffs. Once free Mwulangi rubbed her wrist and thank Mikeala who smiled back and led her over to where Sam stood as the men from the other vans that followed came out armed with their guns, pointing to Optimus Prime.

"Autobots. Relieve them of their weapons." Optimus spoke as his team closed in from behind.

"Freeze!" Ironhide said as he pulled out his own guns and pointed to the men.

"Gimme those!" Jazz said as his claws activated a magnetic field and all the guns went flying into his hand, leaving the men unarmed.

Mwulangi left the group and went to the other vans. She was hoping that maybe that Buster was in one of these vans so she gave it a shot and looked. Ironhide and Bumblebee watched her but Bumblebee turned back to the Agent Simmons that the bot, along with the others was growing tired of.

Opening the back doors she looked at them in a frown as she came up short and not finding her dog Buster. She sighed and closed the doors and turned to the others just in time to see Bumblebee pot something out from his lower waist and then began peeing on Agent Simmons. Mwulangi slapped a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle the rows of laughter that wanted to roll out of her mouth. She calmed slightly when Optimus had told Bumblebee to stop lubricating on the poor man. Poor Simmons that must have been a blow to his ego. Suddenly Ironhide gave a yell.

"Prime! Humans incoming!" He gave a blast to the ground and sent a shockwave through the oncoming cars. While every other bot transformed and drove away Optimus stayed in his robot form and scooped the three teens up and placed them on his shoulder and she began running.

"Hang on!" He cried out as he jumped and hung under a bridge and stayed still as a helicopter pasted under and by the large robotic form and the teens. They would have been out of the clear but Mikeala suddenly started slipping and was going to fall if Sam had not caught her hand. He tried to hold on but then he too started slipping. Mwulangi saw this and dived for him as he was about to slip off. She grabbed a hold off his other hand and tried to drag him back up along with Mikeala but this proved impossible as Mwulangi herself slipped off of Optimus. As they fell to the concrete below Optimus tried to stop them with his foot but only managed to skim past Mikeala and Sam but somehow managed to a blow to Mwulangi's gut. She gave a scream along with the others as the concrete was closing in and just before the hit the ground Bumblebee came driving up and transformed, leaped and caught them.

He rolled and tried to get away but the vans and men came out and started restraining Bumblebee. When they began freezing him Sam went mad but after a few minutes of struggle the teens were all held to the ground roughly and felt so sad when Bumblebee was frozen and dragged away. The teens themselves were moved to another van where they were thrown in and the doors slammed shut after them. And off they went off While Bumblebee went off in another.

**The End Of Chapter 7! Please Do Read and Review! OR I'LL UNLEASH MY SCRAPLETS ON YOU! MUAWAHAHAHAHA! XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! I feel so proud! TTwTT**

**Please Note that I do not own Transformer but only my OCS okay? Good.**

**OH! And don't say anything about how the story is flowing please. It is my story. If you do not like it then I recommend making your own story or simply don't bug me about it. Thank you.**

Mwulangi had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder on the long drive and was gently shook awake by Mikeala once they stopped at a helicopter that was going to take them somewhere. Mwulangi yawned and blinked her eyes open then sat up straight and stretched her joints to the best of her abilities.

She and the others got out of the vehicle and saw two others already in the helicopter. It was a blonde girl and a large dark skinned guy like Mwulangi. Mwulangi sat across the boy and Sam sat next to her with Mikeala sitting next to him. Then the blonde sat next to the guy. After a few introductions as to why they were there the helicopter was already up in the air and making its way to where ever it was going.

The helicopter landed and then they were escorted via vehicle to the Hoover Dam. That's where they met up with Seymour Simmons and his partner, Tom Banachek. Mwulangi rolled her eyes at Seymour as he tried to go good cop on Sam and even saying to them that they had gotten off on the wrong foot. Before Sam could get a word out, Mwulangi quickly and in utter urgency looked to Simmons and pulled his collar in her tight fist.

"Where's Buster?" She hissed into his face.

"Who?"

"My Dog…"

"Oh!" Seymour started.

"Being held under study." Mwulangi turned to Tom as he bluntly placed that piece of information on the table. She let go of the S7 agent's collar.

"W…what...? Why?" She asked.

"We detected some energy traces on your dog and it has been taken away for further studies. The dog should great spots of energy that we detected." The man turned to Mwulangi fully and looked her in the eyes. She was slightly shorter than the man but she still held her gaze. She looked away and growled softly.

"I want my dog back." He stated simply as she turned a heated glare to the man before him.

"You are not cleared to demand such things." The said before turning and turning away and walking into the Hoover Dam complex that Sector Seven was so obviously hidden in. (it's my opinion.)

Mwulangi walked with Mikeala as she looked to the ground. Mikeala had placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder as Sam went on negotiating with Seymour as they were lead deeper into the base. Mwulangi did look up when Sam mentioned Megatron when Seymour said something along the lines of N.B.E 1. She looked up at the war lord that was frozen and as other people were tampering, scanning and what else they could do to his form.

'_Stupid, filthy organics! Touching me as if I'm not fully awake!_' The deep slightly pitched voice that had a growl added to it lingered through Mwulangi's voice. Her eyes grew wide as she stepped closer to the frozen Decepticon in ice. The others were too busy with Sam and Seymour no one stopped her from touching the frozen pede that was close enough to her. She felt the cold metal heat slightly at where she had touched and quickly drew her hand back.

"What the…He's not happy with you guys touching him…" She spoke that last part loud enough for Seymour and John Keller to hear her. Simmons turned to her and snorted. But before he could say a word she turned away from the agent with a huff and crossed her arms, effectively telling him that she lost interest in what he was going to say. This achieved a yell from the S7 agent which caused the teens and some militants that had arrived a while back to chuckle and giggle.

She did turn back after a while and Saw that everyone was having a gun stand off and seemed Seymour was the reason.

"What..?" She breathed out but then turned back to the warlord as she felt heat radiated from where she had touched him. Oh great Jehovah she sure hopes she didn't. Before she could do anything she felt Mikeala gently hold her shoulders and pull her along with the rest of the moving group.

"Wait to hide what energy exactly?" Maggie asked Seymour as he said that the dam was hiding the energy signature of something from anyone. Mwulangi this peaked her interest. That's when they had a brief discussion and Simmons took them to another room that was heavily sealed and had a glass case on the inside. After Glenn's failed attempt to be funny they all gathered around the glass case and wore protected goggles that Simmons supplied to all. When he had asked for some electronic device Glenn was happy to supply.

"Oh Nokias…Nasty little guys, but you must commend Japanese and their Samurais." Everyone shared a look and glanced at Simmons oddly. Mwulangi leaned over to Maggie and whispered.

"Doesn't he know Nokias are from Finland?"

"Keller says that he was always a bit strange." Both shared a giggle before watching as Seymour Simmons placed the phone in the case and made sure that it was sealed up tight before flipping a lever and watching as the phone was hit with a reasonable small amount of energy. At first it just sat their but then it started vibrating on the spot and bam! It turned in a mini-former. The mini-former looked around and clicked as it came to realization that it was trapped in glass cage and it was outraged. It ran to the class and started going ballistic.

""Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Seymour said from behind them.

Mwulangi watched as it optics grazed over her before the mini-former froze then turned to her fully. Mwulangi tilted her had in one direction as the mini bot did the same. Mwulangi placed a hand on the door and this earned a yell from Seymour, he was effectively held back from pressing a button thanks to Sam. They all watched as Mwulangi opened the door and the tiny bot crawled cautiously over to the now open door.

"It's okay…" She cooed softly so that only the little bot could hear. Everyone watched and waited for the little bot just to step out of the door and then attack them with the various weapons. Mwulangi placed her hand out for the little bot to climb on and it did so with great pleasure. It hopped onto Mwulangi's hand and as she was bring her hand closer to herself the little bot started crawling up Mwulangi's arm and nested own just above her chest and at the base of her neck.

"Well…I wasn't expecting this but hey." She gave the slightest of shrugs as the majority of people chuckled at her.

**CHAPTER 8! And I do hope you lot liked it! X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay the events that will follow from the last chapter may not be like the movie. Well for obvious reason if you were reading this story and actually paying attention to the clues in the story! X3**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 9!**

Bumblebee was let free and was now being led down a hall to the Allspark. Mwulangi was following behind Mikeala as she and Sam along with Maggie and glen were following at a fast pace. Mwulangi was watching as the tiny mini-former moved from its previous spot and was now on her shoulder. Mwulangi giggled then squeaked when the bot tried to crawl through the neck part of her turtle neck sweater. She grabbed the tiny bot and held it gently yet firmly and looked to the bot in a scowl.

"No." She simply told the bot. It clicked before nodding and crawling up her arm and sat on her shoulder. She nodded then noted that she wasn't watching her friends and had gotten herself lost somehow.

"Just great…" She said with sarcasm. The bot clicked next to her. She sighed.

"You need to learn English or else I am not going to get what you're saying." She told the bot. The bot looked at her for a moment before hopping in front of her. Mwulangi, by reflex held her hands out quickly and held the bot that transformed back into a Nokia. She watched it before shrugging and placing the phone in her front left pocket of her short and walked back the way she had come.

She kept on walking until a sound echoed through the hall that made her freeze.

"**ARF!**" She turned in a general direction of the sound and went over to the door. She opened it and looked into the room. She quickly rushed in as he dog was thrown into a cage that had wires coming from it.

"BUSTER!" She called out and the men inside were slightly startled by the girl, soon some went out to call for security. She quickly opened the cage before they could lock. Buster hopped out and ran out the room with his owner right next to him. She dully noted the alarms that were going off.

By some miracle or great luck she found the others as Bumblebee was transforming into his Camaro form and Sam was holding a cube like artefact. She ran over to Mikeala and held her knees as she panted slightly.

"Mwulangi! Where were you? Oh and you found Buster!" Mikeala said. Mwulangi could say anything as she panted and shook her head. Mikeala sighed before ushering the girl into Bumblebee and Buster was already in as soon as the doors opened. Sam got into the driver's seat and placed the Cube with Mwulangi and told her to buckle up, which she did with little hesitation.

Bumblebee peeled out of the hanger and started making his exit of Hoover Dam. As they drove Mwulangi cuddle Buster as he had hopped from the floor and onto her lap as she cube was buckled up next her. Suddenly Buster began barking at her pocket as something in it started moving. The others were too preoccupied on getting to mission City and the oncoming Autobots.

"Oh Heel, Buster." She hissed to his quietly. He stilled but kept his gaze on the pocket. Reaching in Mwulangi pulled out the tiny mini-former as it transformed in her hand and started talking in English.

"This Better?" It had a slightly childish hint in its voice. Mwulangi smiled at the bot and nodded.

"Buster this is…hmmm I didn't give you a name yet…" She realised. But before she could do anything the entire car came to a steady stop and Mikeala and Sam were already getting out. The mini-former had already made its way to her shoulder as she got out with Buster already out.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled out as he transformed and that alone sent the people of Mission City into a panic. Mwulangi cried out as Bumblebee too transformed and helped Ironhide hold up a van as Starscream came diving down and fired at the group. Everyone was sent back by the shot. Mwulangi pushed herself up as Buster was nudging her. Groaning she sat up and looked around. Everyone looked fine, that is until she laid eyes on Bumblebee as the bot was crawling. Reason being that his legs were blown off. She felt like screaming at the sight but managed to walk over as the bot pushed himself up into a sitting position. Sam was being briefed by Will Lennox as Bumblebee clicked to Mwulangi and handed her the cube.

"What…?" She looked to the mech slightly lost but was brought from asking a question when Sam pulled her hand after being told something by Will. Mwulangi was startled and watched as Buster stayed behind with Mikeala who was holding his by his collar and whispering calming words into his ear. She smiled at Mikeala and mentally noted to thank her later on if she comes back alive. Sam was pulling her and she witnessed a tank roll up and started attacking before it too transformed and attacked the already transformed Autobots who were doing pretty well but just not enough to bring the beast down.

"Sam!" Mwulangi called out as Starscream was coming around for another round. The two were instantly covered by Ironhide and Ratchet and Sam continued to pull her off.

At some point in the run Mwulangi had tripped and fell to the ground and the cube hit the ground as well. Nearby electronics came to life and caused slight chaos compared to the great battle that was going on all around. Mwulangi was panting heavier than ever as Sam pulled her into a building that looked abandoned. She gave his hand a tug and he stopped for a moment to breathe.

"Sam…what…are…we…doing…?" She panted out.

"We need to get the cube up to the roof then I'll work this flare and get a helicopter and give it to them so they can take it away far away." He rushed out as he was continuously looking around. Suddenly there was a loud THUD and all grew still as the two teens froze.

Waiting

"RAWR!" Megatron shouted as he burst through the walls which gave Mwulangi enough adrenaline to grab Sam by his hand and drag him up the stairs. Sam gave a cry as he was pulled up the stairs by the person who he was pulling just a while ago.

"I can smell your fear humans!" Megatron pointed out as he started crash climbing after the two fleeing teens.

**That's All for this chapter! See ya in the next! X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! W00t! XD**

Sam and Mwulangi reached the roof and they went over to the edge as Sam lighted the flared a motioned a nearby helicopter that came closer to them. Sam stood at the edge while Mwulangi stood on the very edge and was reaching out the Allspark to the people on the helicopter. Sam was holding her by the waist and missed the glare that the mini-former was sending him from Mwulangi's shoulder. Mwulangi was almost about to hand the cube over when suddenly Starscream came on out and started firing at the helicopter witch blew out a propeller and went flying down. Mwulangi gave a cry as she fell back into Sam's arms as he pulled her from the edge and over to a corner of the roof top just as Megatron broke through the roof.

"Why persist if the end is obvious? That cube will be mine!"

"We're never giving you the Allspark!" Sam yelled to Megatron as Megatron began to stalk and play with his prey.

"Tell me femme…is it fears that compels you?" Mwulangi felt her breathing hitch and her heart rate speed up as the mech distinctly talked to. Megatron must have noted this somehow as he smirked and a growl started in his chest. Mwulangi hid behind Sam and the mini-former was yelling in clicks at Megatron who simply chuckled at the tiny bot. Mwulangi and Sam were both on the edge of the roof and Mwulangi looked down at the great distant to the ground. After some scanning she found something that calmed her slightly, Optimus was making a steady way up in between this building and another.

"Hand over the Allspark and you shall live as my pets." Megatron tried to bargain. Mwulangi turned back to the mech.

"Never!" Swam answered for the both of them and that was obviously not the answer Megatron had been expecting. He showed his displeasure by destroying the edge that they had been standing on and this sent them falling down. Mwulangi screamed along with Sam as they fell but they both grew quiet when Optimus caught them.

"Hold on." He simply said as he placed them on his shoulder and started making his way down. Suddenly Megatron came out of nowhere and tackled Megatron the rest of the way into the ground. Mwulangi cried out as Sam held her close in a protective grip as they tumbled away from the brawling mechs. Sam then pulled her over to where Optimus was after kicking Megatron away at a good distance.

"Sam, Mwulangi. If by any time I cannot stop Megatron I want you to place the cube in my spark. I will sacrifice myself to keep it from ever falling into the hands of Megatron." Before Mwulangi or Sam could Object Megatron came roaring up and tackled Optimus away and tried to grab for the cube and if one looked slightly closer also for Mwulangi as well.

Mwulangi and Sam both shared a shriek as they leaped back in shock and fell down a trench made by a fallen craft. Mwulangi stayed with Sam as Megatron and Optimus exchanged banters and shots and fists as they continued rolling around. If not given the current circumstances they would be like kids wrestling in the mud. When there fight broke out above the two humans they both held their hands over their heads. Mwulangi gave a scream when she felt a metal claw briskly try and grab her and the cube.

"Give me the cube femme!"

"Then Why The Heck Are You Trying To Grab Me!?" She yelled back at the mech as he growled and tried once more to grab the girl and cube. Mwulangi crawled away with Sam as Megatron was pushed away by Optimus who opened his spark chamber.

"Mwulangi! Put the cube in my chest!" Mwulangi stood up but ran past Optimus and right under the warlord himself. She gave a mighty cry as she thrust the cube direct into his spark. Megatron went on the frits and tried to grab the cube and girl but the force of raw energy was overwhelming as he fell back and short circuited as his spark was blown out.

Mwulangi gave a sigh before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the ground, the turmoil of the whole thing getting to her finally. Luckily Sam was behind her and easily caught her. Sam shifted slightly then thanked Optimus as he took Mwulangi in his hand before going over to his brother a pulling out a shard of the Allspark from his brother's dead spark.

"You left me no choice brother…" Optimus spoke before standing at his full height and moving to where all were regrouping. Optimus looked to Ironhide who was holding Jazz in his hands, in two. Optimus passed Mwulangi into the arms of Robert Epps who grunted slightly but held her.

"We have lost great comrades today…but they have not die in vain." Optimus spoke on. Mwulangi slowly came to and saw a face that she did not recognise.

"Huuu…?" Epps looked down at the girl then placed her on her feet and steadied her. She thanked him but then quickly yelped when she was tackled to the ground with a bark and she instantly felt her face being licked by a slobbery tongue.

"Buster!" She managed to say out in between giggles as she tried to hold the dog back. Everyone smiled and gave chuckles as the girl hugged the dog as said dog wagged his tail and looked smugly at the mini-former that was glaring daggers at him. Suddenly everyone drew their attention to the yelp of a soldier as he cried out.

"Ah! Robots!" Everyone looked on as the things that were in range of the cube's shockwave slowly walked over to Mwulangi who stood up. The tallest of the mini-formers was the once soda machine and the smallest was the steering wheel. The once Xbox had taken the form of a hound but looked able to turn back into a Xbox while the steering wheel turned into a feline. The soda machine bot looked as bulky as the Autobots and could still transform into a soda machine. They stared at Mwulangi as she looked at them and everyone watched them.

The mini-former on her shoulder clicked to the other formers and they clicked back.

"They Friends! They come from Cube when femme fall with it! They are looking for femme all time but femme keep running from them!" Mwulangi's mouthed formed a 'o' as she realised where they had come from.

"My bad…" She giggled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. She looked to Buster as he was sniffing with the Xbox bot that apparently was female. Mwulangi gave a look over the bots and turned to Optimus:

"Can I keep them?" Everyone chuckled at her puppy face and even Optimus gave a chuckle before nodding.

"If that is what you wish…" Mwulangi smiled and was instantly tackled by the mini-formers then the bot mini-former picked her up in a great hug that wouldn't crush her.

Everyone chuckled and Optimus was shocked as Jazz's optics flickered and a strangled chuckled emitted from him.

"Jazz…?"

"I'm…in…two…but…my…spark…is…die…hard…whole…" He gave the ghost of a smirk and instantly Ratchet was on him repairing him in an instant to the best of his ability with the given time. Just enough to keep the mech with them and out of the well of sparks.

"Man…you have no clue how weird this is…" Jazz said motioning with a servo to his body being in two. Everyone gave chuckles and laughs at the mechs up high cheery spirit. Glad that they have not lost him.

**~THE END~**

**I guess that this is the final Chapter of this Story! Keep an optic out for the sequel! X3**


End file.
